


Attention

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Osamu, Boyfriends, Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, OsaSuna Week, POV Miya Osamu, Pet Names, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: Osamu Miya hates attention.But he hates seeing strangers openly showing their 'love' to his Suna Rintarou even more.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 339





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> im @oiksaeri on ig!! also, there might be errors so im sorry pls be kind this is my first time-

_Miya Osamu hates attention._

The rays of the scorching sun streamed into Suna and Osamu's colored eyes, squinting as it suddenly met the sunlight- narrowing even more out of annoyance when they saw Atsumu with a grin that resembles that of a cheshire cat as he inhaled the sweet scent of summer breeze, clearly enthusiastic even though an unbearable heat greeted them when they stepped outside.

The three of them are going shopping today- which is of course suggested by Atsumu Miya. At first, Osamu and Suna strongly expressed their disagreement but then Atsumu said words like: _“Oh, right! You guys were fighting! My bad!”_ Which intensely infuriated the both of them. 

The truth is, they weren't really fighting but they're not on good terms right now, they haven't talked to each other since yesterday- which is very unusual since they never fought or gave each other the silent treatment before and even if they did, it gets resolved within 5 minutes.

Because of that, a lot of friends often tell them that they're so lucky to have each other or _“It must be nice, my lover and I always argue!”_ And so, Osamu and Suna are extremely proud of their healthy relationship which is why they can't accept when Atsumu said those annoying words which eventually made them agree in joining him.

While in the car with Suna driving, thoughts from yesterday swarmed Osamu's mind, _when was the last time I got a lot of attention?_

He remembered, it was when someone took a photo of him while working in his 'Onigiri Miya'. That picture spreaded online, _disturbing_ remarks flooded the comment section under that post. _“He is the twin of that volleyball player! Omg he cooks, he is definitely better.”_ was the most 'okay' comment while the rest are just people thirsting over him.

_Osamu hated it_. Can't he just work in peace? 

He was also afraid that his boyfriend Suna, would be bothered. Luckily, his lover just brushed it off, not seeming to care about it, which put the gray haired man at ease… 

…but not for long. 

Two days ago, another picture spreaded online, but this time, it wasn't Osamu Miya. 

It was Osamu Miya's _lover,_ Suna Rintarou. 

And of course the comment section was full of thirsty people that liked _his_ Rintarou:

_‘This man can step on me and I will thank him.’_

_‘Okay but damn he can choke me with those thighs-’_

Unlike the dark haired man, Osamu was bothered. _Very._ Bothered. He wasn't annoyed at Suna but he hates how Suna seemed like he didn't care about a thing when the same thing happened to him. _Just why do I care so much? Why isn't Rin bothered about this before?_

Osamu felt pathetic. 

Suna tried to ask him what was wrong two days ago but Osamu didn't even give him a response, which, of course, hurted Suna's feelings. His thoughts suddenly came to a halt when he heard his twin exclaim, “We are here!”

Rolling his eyes out of irritation, he asked with a stern voice, “What's exciting about shopping?”

Since Atsumu was busy running towards the shop's entrance, no one answered him, not even Suna, which made the line of his brows knit as he walked behind him.

“Samu, push me while I sit on the cart.” Atsumu's brown eyes gleamed, reflecting the light from the shop.

Suna let out an exasperated sigh, “Please, stop embarrassing yourself.” 

This time, Osamu just followed his twin's order, pushing the heavy cart with the blonde man sitting on it. He was tired enough not to contradict Atsumu while Suna just lazily followed them with his colored gaze.

The whole conversation- well, if there is even one- was just full of Atsumu's happy noises which makes the two crinkle their faces in disappointment once in a while.

Atsumu huffed, “The hell y'all quiet for? just talk already!”

Suna, “We are talking,” He paused, looking at Osamu, “We are talking?”

Osamu blatantly answered, “We are talking.”

Atsumu sighed, expressing annoyance, “Ugh, seriously Samu just get on with it and stop being jealous-”

“Shut up Tsumu, shut up.”

Suna's black thick brow rose above his grayish-yellow narrow hues, striking features contorting into an expression of confusion.

_Right, Suna doesn't open his social media apps often._ Osamu thought.

A curious Suna asked, “Jealous? What do you mean?”

“No. Rin, don't listen to him-”

Atsumu, with a smirk plastered on his face, “Suna, you should really open your twitter sometimes.”

Suna diverted his attention from the blonde to his lover, whose face almost rivaled the color of Nekoma's jersey, which is probably out of embarrassment, “Hey, What is he talking about?”

The gray haired man averted his gaze from him, staring hardly at the white tiles, making it obvious that he didn't want to answer.

“You can't ignore me forever…”

“...”

“Pfft–” Atsumu suddenly released a chuckle, receiving death glares from Suna and Osamu, irritated, wanting to shut him up.

Atsumu was startled, “Ah no, continue, I am watching~”

Suna took in a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, “We really need to talk–”

“Yeah! Talk! Come on! Talk!”

Atsumu's sudden interruption made Suna glower at him, brows furrowing deeply as his features radiated hatred towards the blonde man.

Suna's eyes searched for Osamu's familiar brown hues, “We need to talk _without_ your annoying twin.”

“Ha, Suna what you gonna do about it?”

He shot him a glare, “Leave you.”

“Wh—”

Before Atsumu's complaints completely left his mouth, Suna pushed the cart with the right amount of force making the blonde twin's loud curses directed to the dark haired man resonate on the floor.

Suna didn't wait for Atsumu to leave his field of vision, grabbing Osamu's wrist to drag him outside the shop, “We are going to talk.” He stated as they both went inside the car, leaving the poor Miya behind.

The lack of response from the other made Suna's brow twitch, making him start a conversation, “Don't worry, I made sure Atsumu won't hit a wall or a person, and I saw his Sakusa, they'll probably meet.”

Came the quick reply, “I am not worried.”

“Understandable.”

End of conversation.

Suna can't take how painfully quiet they are especially when he stopped the car where no people or vehicles are seen, adding up to their uncomfortable silent atmosphere.

“We aren't home yet, why did you stop?”

This time, Suna didn't answer.

Instead, he lifted his left hand, closing the distance between it and Osamu's face that displayed a confused expression, brushing his slender fingers against the smooth and soft skin making the gray haired man shiver, obviously missing Suna's warmth. With a trembling voice, Osamu squeezed out a few words, “Wh-what are you doing?”

He asked, even though he's slowly leaning to the side where Suna's hand is placed, clearly craving for his affection and gentle touch. 

“Osamu…”

The man's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name, oh how he loves the sound of his name rolling off Suna's tongue. He loves how it sounds tender, making him feel special, knowing Suna's speaking tone is like this _only_ when it comes to Osamu.

Suna's loving gaze inspected every inch of his lover's face, wanting to feel his warmth, his embrace, his lips- with those thoughts slowly invading his mind, he hastily went outside before opening the car door on Osamu's side, carefully pulling him.

“Get in.” 

Suna gazed at the backseat's door as he said those two words making Osamu's heart thump in excitement for who knows what reason.

After making sure the windows are closed, Osamu knew he can't suppress his burning desires anymore, letting himself close the distance between him and _his_ Rintarou, arms wrapping around Suna's neck while his legs wrapped around his waist, gripping his dark blue sweatshirt while Suna did the same, returning his warm embrace. Osamu inhaled his sandalwood scent when he buried his face in the crook of Suna's neck, making the latter tilt his head slightly to the opposite side to make more room for him. Suna sighed blithely, _Finally._

Earlier, the silence was awkward but this time, it was comfortable, only hearing the sound of their hearts screaming in ecstasy.

Suna's slender fingers combed Osamu's silky gray hair, receiving a delightful hum from the other, “Are we okay now?”

Osamu gently pulled himself to meet Suna's grayish-yellow narrow eyes, “Yeah.”

There was no exchanging of words for a while.

Suna's gaze was gentle yet penetrating- Osamu felt like it was boring through him, having the ability to see his deepest secrets. With that, Osamu tittered, “You're trying your best not to ask me because we might go back to quiet mode again?”

Suna pulled Osamu closer to his side, not wanting to have even the slightest distance between them. He uttered a short reply, “Uhm… Yes.”

Osamu once again buried his face in the crook of his neck, face slowly heating up, “Just promise you won't laugh at me.”

Planting a gentle kiss on top of Osamu's head, Suna reassured him, “I promise. I won't judge.”

Osamu took in a deep breath, almost stammering as he said, “Check your twitter.”

Suna let out a hum as a response, taking out his phone from his pocket while remaining in his position. With a phone on his hand, he embraced Osamu tightly, making him feel safe from the worries that might drag him down.

Suna exhaled blissfully.

Osamu squeezed his eyes shut, ready to receive laughter from his lover anytime.

But all he received was the feeling of Suna's lips pressed against his forehead, creating a small sound when he pulled back. Suna's face bore a placid look, contradicting his kind, gentle gaze that met Osamu's worried ones,

_“My little starling, what are you ashamed about?”_

Osamu felt his heartbeat increasing its pace. After all, it's not everyday you can hear Suna calling you nicknames like this one and the last time he did, he told Osamu that he reminds him of the pale moon and scintillating starlights, glowing amidst the sky painted black. 

He released a chortle, _he can be cheesy sometimes._

Suna barely smiled but it was noticeable, “It's alright to feel that way.” He stated in such a gentle tone before planting a soft kiss on his forehead, “I don't need those attention from them, all I want is yours, and I will forever appreciate the affection and love from _you._ ”

Cupping Osamu's heated up face, he left a kiss on his closed eyes, then, on his nose and cheeks dusted with light pink, “My sweet star, tell me everything you feel. No one's going to laugh at you, no one's going to judge you.” Suna continued, peppering his face with gentle kisses not leaving an untouched area, showering him with affection while giving off reassuring words, making Osamu feel undeserving of this treatment.

Suna's thumb carassed Osamu's heated face, nuzzling his pointed nose, “Don't you dare think you're undeserving- you deserve to feel loved.”

Osamu felt his chest warm, Suna doesn't even need to try making him feel special, because he does it unknowingly. The only one who can see this _sweet_ side of Suna is none other than Miya Osamu and that fact alone makes him happy.

“The truth is, I wasn't fine with strangers saying those disturbing things to you but I really don't want to tell you because I was embarrassed too so I acted like everything was fine.” Suna's face was slightly tinted with red as he said those words that were once stuck in his throat just a few minutes ago.

Hearing that, Osamu lightly pushed him away, his brown eyes glistening, slowly feeling jubilant, “Really?”

“Yes.”

_So he felt bothered!_

Osamu giggled, “I hate it! Some people even commented how they want you to choke them with your thighs, like seriously, why would they say that?”

Suna let out a blissful sigh, _“I missed you.”_

“Me too… I missed you too.”

Osamu's lips were getting closer to Suna's, lips brushing against each other as they felt their hearts pound wildly in their chest, drowning in euphoria. Suna's blazing gaze almost set Osamu on fire, wanting more, _needing_ more. Osamu let his fingers sink in his silky dark colored hair, pulling him, allowing themselves to be closer than before making the distance between them non-existent.

Suna started out gently, nibbling his bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Then, Osamu slowly parted his red swollen lips, allowing Suna to enter, tongue hungrily invading every inch inside, claiming his mouth, as if marking his own territory. Osamu felt himself weak, letting Suna take the lead most of the time. 

They pant before intensely crashing their lips against each other again and again, consuming more, _“Don't ignore me again.”_

_“I won't...”_

Osamu's taste silenced Suna's thoughts as his hands cupped his lover's face, skin smooth and soft while radiating heat, slowly pulling away. Then, they found themselves catching their breaths after their messy kiss.

They were already tired from earlier, and doing this drained them even more. Suna, for the last time, gently pressed his lips against Osamu's, pulling away to bury his face in his lover's neck. Osamu giggled, teasing him, “You got tired fast.”

“Shut it.”

Osamu combed his black hair with his slender fingers before lifting his face to plant a kiss on his forehead, whispering as he drawled, “I love you.”

The gray haired man felt Suna's lips curl up against his skin, creating a small, genuine smile, “I love you as well.”

_Miya Osamu hates attention._

_But he for sure, will never hate the attention he receives from his lover, Suna Rintarou._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> osamu's gray hair reminds me of the moon sksjsj and uhm i love cheesy suna <3


End file.
